A Shadow and an Exile's Adventure
by Kaito Shinamura
Summary: Hey guys, I'm about to start a fan fic that centers itself on Talon, having it as the main character. I'll be honest, I'm not very good at titles, so if you have better suggestions, please do help me with reviews. Anyway, enjoy! I put a lot of work into this! (I chose Talon and Riven as main characters because I love them both so much and got them mastery 7 on my account :D )
1. Chapter 1 - New dawn, new journey

It's a typical Noxus night. The streets are empty and every house's lights is going off. A mansion stood out for its size; it was the DuCouteau's Mansion.

The DuCouteau household has been as empty as the day DuCouteau's disappearance was confirmed.

It had happened a few weeks ago, Talon had just arrived from an assignment he, surprisingly, could not complete. He had been asked by DuCouteau to find and assassinate a local murderous jester that had been killing people simply for the pleasure of doing so. His patterns were odd, he never had a way to mark victims, and any person would just do. Every time Talon was stalking him, he always ended up being the one feeling stalked and every single time; he would lose sight of this jester. This jester was known by Shaco, and he was the main reason why many noxians do not dare to walk out of their homes at night.

Talon didn't feel too good about not completing this assignment, but he didn't feel bad either. He has always hated uncertainty and not being in control of the situation, which sort of made him relieved not having to face this dangerous entity. It wasn't obligatory anyways; it was just a 'if you have time' assignment from DuCouteau. Talon returned to the mansion, which seemed deserted, wondering why there were no guards at the entry, as it was supposed to be.

There, he found his main coach awaiting his arrival.

"What happened to the guards?" – He asked.

"I am sorry Talon. General DuCouteau has disappeared and is presumed dead, and due to such, Jericho Swain has stripped the DuCouteau house from all of its possessions…" – he said, with a regretful face.

"Wait a second, Marcus is presumed dead?" – Talon said, surprised – "If there is one thing I know for sure, is that General DuCouteau would not die that easily! Also, if he is missing, shouldn't Katarina take his place?"

"Talon… Katarina DuCouteau is mourning her father's disappearance, and Noxus' leadership has seen it as a sign of weakness. They will not allow her to take his place as the General."

It was then that Talon knew, Swain had definitely something to do with his master's disappearance.

"I now am a property of the state, and will proceed to train other assassins, just like I trained you…" – he confessed.

"Follow the path you believe is right, your destiny is to train more assassins like myself." – said Talon, encouraging the old man.

"I'd be honored if someone else I trained were to be at least a quarter as good as you, Talon. Now, farewell dear student. Take care of Miss Katarina..." – He finished, while leaving the house.

Talon felt nothing upon his leaving, he felt like the old man never left at all. Somehow, he knew that the general was still alive and that if he were able to bring him back to the house, everything would come back to normal. I suppose you could call it hope.

"I wonder where Katarina and… Cassiopeia are…" –he mumbled.

Cassiopeia was no longer the cute blonde girl with beautiful blue eyes, she had been turned into a half snake half woman with yellow snake eyes by a Shuriman Guardian's venom, at none other than the age of 18. She had started to become manipulative before, using her good looks to control even the hardest hearts of Noxus for the empire's interests. Now she does it in a more visceral way.

Heading up the stairs, Talon proceeded to Katarina's bedroom, hoping to find her there. Upon rotating the door's handle and consequently opening it, he took a peek inside. Katarina was nowhere to be found. He saw, however, an open window. He quickly deduced that she would be on the roof taking a look to the sky's stars.

Heading out through the window, climbing his way up to the roof through the mansion's outside well placed vines. Talon found Katarina sitting on the roof's edge. She heard him climbing up, and thus turned around, standing up, and said:

"How about we go for a little adventure?" – she said, carving a smirk on her face.

"What?" – Talon asked.

"You know… To find my father. Knowing him, he's just waiting for us to find him and rescue him, there is no way he's dead. He'd kill an entire village's worth of soldiers before getting killed. What do you say? Are you up to it?" – She anxiously asked.

Talon placed his right hand on his forehead, hiding his eyes and mouth with the palm, only to contain his smile and slight laugh.

'This isn't a 'mourning' Katarina, that's for sure.' – He thought.

He removed his hand from his face and left.

"Sure, let's do it" – he finally replied.

"Alright!" – Said Katarina, enthusiastic – "Go get Cassiopeia, we're heading for the League Quarters."

The League Quarters were some sort of recruitment group which measured a person's skills to determine whether they can be a champion in the League of Legends or not. It would be a fine place to look for Marcus and question Swain in the process.

Talon swiftly entered the mansion through Katarina's bedroom window, heading straight for Cassiopeia's bedroom. Opening it, he entered the dark bedroom, barely seeing Cassiopeia in the dark.

"What do you want, Talon?" – Questioned Cassiopeia, with her ragged voice, looking at her nails with her yellow colored snake eyes.

"Katarina and I are planning on looking for your father. Would you care to co-"

"No." – She harshly said, interrupting him.

"Come again?" – Said Talon.

"I said no."

"I don't even know why I even bothered asking. I'm taking you with us whether you like it or not." – Replied Talon, blankly staring at her.

"Oh my Talon, you suddenly turned rather cold, could it be that you're trying to impress me?" – She commented, now staring at him as she rose her height with her tail.

Talon fought with himself to keep a cold look.

"Cass" – he said, causing a reaction on Cassiopeia, who raised her eye lids a discrete bit – "I do not think it is right to leave your father behind, after he took care of you with such love, even after you turned into… what you have become. Do not dare to turn a cold shoulder to him when he needs you the most."

Cassiopeia lowered her height by curling her tail on itself, leaving the end of it out, shaking it like a rattlesnake.

"Whatever, I'll go." – She finally agreed.

It was by dawn that the three current owners of the DuCouteau's Mansion left Noxus Prime.


	2. Chapter 2 - Symmetry in all things

Having successfully reached the League Quarters and joined the League of Legends Champion Roster almost effortlessly, the female employee tasked with leading the three new champions to their current habitations turned to them.

"Congratulations on joining the Champion Roster, please follow me and I shall lead all three of you to your new habitations." – She claimed, with her tender voice, as she slowly started walking through a hallway at the right side of the main hall.

Talon, Katarina and Cassiopeia could but refuse the advice, following her silently as she led them through the hallway.

It seemed like a rather small hallway, though at the end of it there was some kind of an elevator. They entered it and, to their surprise, the moment the butler said "Noxus", the elevator's door started glowing with the Noxus Empire's symbol on it, followed by a shiny appearance of the number '4'.

"Your rooms are on the 'Noxus Hallway 4', it seems." – She softly claimed, breaking the stunning awe.

Heading out of the elevator, they soon found out that the hallway had four apartment doors; presumably three were meant for each of them.

"Miss Katarina DuCouteau, your apartment is right through 'door 1'; Miss Cassiopeia's through 'door 2'. As for Mister Talon, yours shall be through 'door 3'". – She claimed, giving each a glowing white stone – "These are your apartment door keys, just insert them on the door handle's symbol. They will open immediately and adapt the room to your likings and include your clothes in the wardrobes almost automatically."

"'Almost'?" – Questioned Katarina.

"Yes, 'almost'. It depends on the clothes you're carrying and what the 'guys upstairs' design for you. The costumes they design are mostly for you to wear during matches, think of it like skins, since they can also force your body to adapt to them for the match duration." – She replied, keeping the kind smile.

Her constant smiling began to irritate Talon, it seemed as if she had not a single care in life.

As soon as she left, Talon and the rest headed for their respective apartments, doing as told to open their doors. Opening his wardrobe, Talon found cross-heads with multiple costumes, six, to be precise; the first one was his usual clothing, the second had a tag saying "Renegade Talon", just like the one he had back in the mansion; though this one was larger and seemed to fit his current size. He then saw an old costume he had hoped to never see again: Crimson Elite. The tag said "Crimson Elite Talon". This uniform had been given to Talon when he joined the Noxus task-force under the hand of Jericho Swain. Two other people worked in such task-force: Katarina and Riven, though the latter has been declared missing in combat, most commonly believed to be dead. Even though the idea of a helmet that helps conceal his identity might be appealing, he couldn't bring himself to like the uniform. The fourth cross-head had the tag "Dragonblade Talon". This was a rather beautiful skin, with an attractive blade set on it. Moving on to the fifth; the tag had a purplish glow on it, and it said "SSW Talon". It had been made to honor a victory of a summoner's team, quite the honor indeed. At last, the sixth cross-head had the tag "Blood Moon Talon"; it seemed quite mysterious, as Talon sensed some sort of mythical power behind it. He decided to leave it alone, however, since it didn't seem like a high caliber skin, despite the mythical prowess vibe on it.

Having finished examining his wardrobe's contents, he took another look at his apartment. The apartment was made up of two rooms: the bedroom and the rest, which seemed like a mix of a kitchen balcony, a living room and a dining room altogether. There was a table big enough for six people to eat comfortably on, and a large couch that seemed rough by looks, though very soft and comfortable by touch. The bedroom's window seemed rather small, as its purpose was to only illuminate the room when waking up. As for the other room, the window was larger, and allowed the view to the surrounding streets.

Preparing a cup of tea and sitting on the couch to take a few sips on it, Talon couldn't help but realize:

"Weren't there supposed to exist four apartments per hallway?"

The idea that he had an 'unknown' neighbor didn't worry him too much, as he quickly forgot about it as soon as he heard a moan.

"Who is there?" – He demanded.

*Squeeze* "Hup!" – Said the mysterious being – "My name's Teemo, I'm the yordle responsible of welcoming yo-"

Talon, remembering the rumors he heard between Summoners about Teemo, quickly grabbed him by his leg with his right hand, swung him in the air and launched him out the window.

"W-Waaaaaaaiii-" – echoed the yordle's voice.

"Next time I won't even bother to open the window first." – Talon claimed.

A ring startled him; it was the phone. Katarina had called.

"Yes?" – asked Talon, answering the phone.

"Hey, just wanted to check something with you. I think it would be best if one of us could do some reckoning around, do you think you could try and get to know the champions around here? See if anyone could have a clue about my father and such… I'm too busy talking with Cass over here." – She pleaded.

Sighing, Talon replied – "Sure, I'll go."

Talon decided to get out of his apartment through his window, climbing up through the canalization pipes until reaching the roof. The building seemed vast: you could say that the roof plant could be considered the letter "E" with extra legs, roughly put. The Noxus sector was at the edge Talon was, and as expected, the Demacia sector was on the opposite edge. You could say that the sectors didn't have a common order; they were ordered by 'hostility levels'.

Jumping around from each of the "E's" legs, he reached the Ionia sector, where he sat for a bit, waiting for something to happen.

Hearing a clash of steel blades, Talon quickly somersaulted backwards, dodging the incoming stab from an individual that looked like a ninja, passing right on top of her in mid-air. The moment he took a glance at her eyes, he could see that she seemed surprised. Upon landing on his feet, Talon took a few steps backwards, only to gain some distance away from the foe, as he quickly took his favorite blade from his back and attached it to his right arm, keeping the blade's inner handle grasped firmly by his right hand.

"Identify yourself!" – He quickly demanded.

The ninja, seeing that the idea of attacking through stealth wouldn't work, revealed:

"My name is Akali. Now get ready, for flukes like these won't happen twice!" – She threatened, as she began a dash towards Talon.

Suddenly, an unknown entity appeared before both of them. It was the unmistakable Shen, current leader of the order of the Ninjas.

"Hold your horses Akali." – He said, stopping her dash by placing his hand on her forehead. – "This is an opponent you should not face, nor are ready to face."

"Get out of my way Shen, he's an assassin. I shall kill him and end his upset in balance!" – She claimed.

"Frankly, I think you would be slaughtered right here if you tried to, so I'd rather have you NOT attack him." – He said. Turning to Talon – "I'm sorry for the inconvenience, I'll make sure this won't happen again." – He bowed down his head towards Talon, as he forced Akali's head down too to simulate an apology.

Just what Talon needed: a spoiled brat who's over her head that requires a babysitter.

"I'll let it slide this time." – He replied, looking away uninterested.

This action seemed to stir Akali quite a bit, not that she could do anything about it.

"That sounds like one fearsome champion right there…" –Mumbled Shen.

This seemed to calm Akali down, since she's not used to seeing Shen recognizing someone's strength.

Removing his presence from the ninja's location, Talon decided to go back to Noxus's sector, returning to his room and quickly heading to the elevator, only to head down to the ground floor. Talon heard a voice he had hoped not to hear so soon.

"Hello, Blade's Shadow." – said the sinister voice.

Turning around, the assassin quickly realized who it was: Jericho Swain.

"What do you want?" – Talon replied, glaring at him with some of his coldest looks.

"My, is that any way to greet your superior?" – asked Swain, in an attempt to mock him, as he looked down on Talon.

"Inside these facilities there are no ranks nor hierarchy between champions. You are just another mouse between mice here." – He stated.

"Well, aren't you confident today?" – Swain questioned rethorically. – "I hope to see how you fight in the Summoner's Rift someday."

Swain turned his back to Talon, as he walked away, with the help of his cane, as usual.

Talon took a deep breath and looked at the Ground Floor's clock: 12:00 P.M.

Suddenly, he heard an echoing voice in his head.

"You have been chosen for a match, please head to the League Chambers immediately."


	3. Chapter 3 - Exile, Shadow and Summoner

Upon entering the Chambers, Talon was redirected to the Chamber's Trans room. It seemed like a human sized pipe, to be honest. He entered the Trans and leaned back, as the Transerver closed.

"We shall proceed to transferring you to the Summoner's Rift. Meanwhile, you shall enter a cross dimension between this Runeterra and the Summoner's Rift; think of it as a dream that your whole team shares." – Said a ragged male voice.

Suddenly, he felt like he was transported into vast emptiness, a place with only floor, where he could only set his feet.

"Hello" – I said.

I suddenly took form as a human, although emitting some sort of 'blessed' vibe, as there was a slight blue glow around me.

"Who are you?" – Talon asked, sounding amazed, as he bent his arm forward, while aiming his elbow backwards, sort of lowering his blade to cover as most of his torso as possible.

"Relax, Talon. I am the summoner that chose you." – I said, in an attempt to calm him down.

Lowering his blade to a more comfortable position, he looked at me with a rather cold look.

"How does this work?" – he questioned.

Looking at him, I tilted my head and came to a proper answer:

"I shall take control of your actions during the game. You will, however, keep your mind and freedom of speech. Basically it's up to me to use your skills to win the match. Feel free to give me tips every once in a while." – I said, releasing a small smile, while looking at him in the eyes.

"You can't possibly hope to control me at my best, summoner." – He replied, closing his eyes and turning away.

"That is what we will find out. I hope I get to establish a good friendship with you." – I finished, vanishing in thin air.

"Ignorant." – He mumbled.

Talon opened his eyes, realizing he had woken up. He found himself laid back on a couch, as a white haired girl seemed close to him, with one palm's worth of distance between their faces.

"Are you alright, Talon?" – She asked, worried.

Talon blinked twice before sitting straight, wondering how she knew his name, as she backed away and sat properly next to him. He saw that he wasn't wearing his usual clothes. Recognizing them, he asked:

"Did you put these on me?"

"E-Eh? No, I didn't." – She replied, embarrassed – "We have matching skins, the Dragonblade Set."

"Hm?" – he mumbled, looking at her. – "It sure does seem that way. What's your name?"

"Riven."

Leaning his head back on his nape, he covered his face with his left hand.

"I wonder where I have heard that name…" – He mumbled.

Upon realizing who she was, he stood up, looking sort of surprised.

"Riven, the poster child of Noxus?! We used to be in the Crimson Elite taskforce! Weren't you supposed to be dead?"

"I've exiled myself to find redemption… It is better however that Noxus thinks I'm dead." – She answered, honestly.

"I see…" – Said Talon, as he took a look at a bar in the room's wall that seemed to be full, which he quickly assumed to be the transfer bar – "The match seems to be about to start. Make sure you don't get in my way."

"I might be smaller than you, but I can still hold my own." – Riven informed, keeping a straight face as she too looked at the transfer bar, taking a grasp at the hilt of her blade.

As soon as Talon covered his mouth with his red scarf, both of them were transferred into the Summoner's Rift fountain.

Setting his feet firmly on the ground at the fountain, Talon could no longer control his actions. He also felt like a limiter had been put on him.

"Hello again." – Talon heard – "You still know who I am, right?"

Closing his eyes, Talon replied – "The summoner."

"I call myself Kaito Shinamura, but feel free to call me Kaito"

"Seriously? Could you get a name more Japanese than that?" – He mocked.

"Don't you start too, I like it the way it is."

"Good answer. Do you have any idea how to use me?" – He asked.

"I have a slight idea." – I answered. – "It seems our lane opponent shall be Zed. Riven is up against Singed, our Lee Sin is up against a Nidalee, seems like an easy matchup. As for botlane… It's our Caitlynn and Blitzcrank vs Kalista and Thresh... I feel bad for them."

"Don't worry about it, I've never needed any help with killing."

"Well this time it's me who's controlling you, it's different." – I argued.

"It isn't."

Looking at the other champions, Talon nodded slightly at Riven and headed for the item shop. He bought a Longsword and a refillable potion. He learned then that most items are deemed as innate abilities rather than actual items that you carry with yourself, like the refillable potion.

He headed for the middle lane, and stood still under tower while passing his left hand on his Dragonblade. It seemed actually more attractive than his usual blade, since the red color shine actually synergized well with his entire skin.

"Let's head to our jungle entrance, they might attempt an invade."

Nodding, Talon willingly went to the red jungle entrance, only to keep a watch.

Hiding on the brushes behind the Red jungle camp, he saw Thresh entering the jungle. Knowing that if their whole team were to be there, they could not win a level 1 team fight, Talon launched his Rake towards Thresh. The Soul Harvester got hit by both the launch and return of the blades, which cost him an important portion of health. I heard him use a potion. Quite a waste, indeed.

Returning to his lane, Talon saw the minion waves incoming. These creeps were nothing more than vessels with gold on it, gold you could only collect if you were the one to kill them. Their will, however, were they people, could be something to admire. To push forward to death until the enemy Nexus is destroyed.

At last, he met Zed, who came slowly to his lane, only to last hit his enemy creeps.

"I guess you'll be my victim today." – He claimed.

"Hmph. Eventually, my blades will find their way into your heart."

Thus said, after Talon last hit the whole minion wave with rake, reaching level 2, he felt the limiter easening up a bit, as he leaped towards Zed - who had thrown a Shuriken to the place Talon had been before - only to stab him twice and launch his blades again, gaining a movement speed boost that allowed him to approach Zed and hit him with rake again. Talon quickly performed the last stab on Zed's chest and ignited the foe's body with his left hand, securing the kill while backing away. When I heard two pots being consumed by Zed, I couldn't help but comment as soon as I heard the announcer claim 'First blood'.

"I call this… The Dubstep Ignite fade away potion waste…"

"… That… Isn't as cool as it might have sounded in your head." – He replied, facepalming with his left hand – "Are you sure you're controlling me? I felt like I did all that on my own."

"It means we've properly synchronized. I suppose we have similar ways of thinking offensively. I don't think Swain saw it coming, since his reaction time was very, very off." – I said.

"Indeed, I suppose you do know that I am good in surprise attacks."

Channeling his energy, Talon recalled back to the fountain in 8 seconds. He acquired more items as he kept farming. He wasn't able to get more kills until he reached level 6. In a way, Zed seemed to feel more and more irritated the more Talon farmed ahead.

At the 18th minute of the game, the Blade's Shadow movement speed seemed immense. He could reach about any lane in a matter of seconds.

Seeing that Riven was having trouble in top lane, he decided to roam top.

Riven was fighting Singed, who only seemed to care about intoxicating the creeps and the Exile herself, whenever possible. Landing a combo proved to be nearly impossible for her, as she every time lost too much health each trade. Landing on her right knee, she took a firmer grasp at her runic sword, as she glared at Singed, who chugged down a potion of madness. For a moment, her eyes widened in panic, as Singed sprinted towards her. Her first reaction was to back away a bit. However, seeing as she could not escape, she augmented her sword's size, returning it to its original form. In a flurry of leaps and stabs, she managed to tackle down Singed and at the same time she backed away with another dash, she launched a wind slash towards him, that was sure to kill him. Unfortunately, Singed predicted it and flashed through her wind slash, passing through unscathed. Falling on her knees, she'd accepted the fact that Singed would win that round, and started planning on ways to counter him on the next time they fought, though it would be hard, since he'd get a strong lead with that kill.

Suddenly, Singed fell to his knees, as a vast amount of blades converged to a stab wound on his chest, which had an excessive amount of blood pouring out of it. Behind the fallen chemist, was a man with red scarf and a red, stunning blade: Talon. He was already focusing on the minions.

"Your Wind Slash… Was way too predictable." – He informed – "Try to hide it between combos and such; enemies shall not expect it that way."

Before she knew it, he had already gone off back to his mid lane, using surrounding terrain as shortcuts.

That was a decisive play, if not the most important. It allowed Riven to push two towers and forced the enemy team to surrender.

In the end, Zed's confidence led him to his loss. The way that first blood went off didn't help him much too, or at least that's how Talon sees it.

All five being transported back to the trans, Talon, a split second before that, went back to the emptiness, only to meet the summoner.

"Talon, you rocked hard." – I claimed.

"It was you who controlled me, not me." – He announced, coldly.

"They were still your abilities, give yourself some credit."

I walked over to him, and raised my closed hand, leaving my forearm exposed to him.

After a split-second of hesitant reflection, Talon smirked and removed his blade, only to raise his right forearm and clash it against mine softly.

"You're not half bad either." – He admitted.


	4. Chapter 4 - A Helping Hand

Once again, Talon opened his eyes, only to realize he was back to his trans, that had opened. He exited it and looked around the place.

He found out that there are 10 rooms in the Chambers with one trans each. Both team's respective transfers were located on opposite sides.

As he took a look at the next room, he saw Riven exiting her own, and headed towards her.

"That was one hell of a game; you did mean it when you said you could hold your own." – He commented – "I wouldn't mind having you on my team again."

"Thanks." – She said, much to her embarrassment; she wasn't used to get complimented so bluntly – "I'm already heading home, it's in the Noxus Sector, so see you around, Talon." – she informed, smiling.

"I'll escort you, I live in that Sector as well." – He told.

Both headed for their Sector, and once they entered the elevator, Talon brought out his White Gem that transported his elevator to his hallway; the hallway 4. Riven seemed surprised to see Talon with a White Gem.

"You live in Hallway 4?" – She asked.

"Yes. I'll see you later." – He announced, as he started leaving the elevator.

Riven followed him and kept walking by his side.

"I live here too." – She informed.

Suddenly, Talon looked at the bedroom door 4 that he had wondered about before. Such coincidence that a summoner's rift teammate lived right there, in the hallway mostly shared by the owners of the DuCouteau mansion. The Blade's Shadow assumed that they couldn't fit her anywhere else, since she is presumed dead and the DuCouteau household seems to be about the only neutral group inside Noxus, if we count the mad scientist Singed out.

Turning to her once again, he offered a small, almost fake smile, to show some excitement about the coincidence.

Riven went inside her room, as Talon stood by her door until she closed it, showing respect. Meanwhile, at the same time, Katarina left her room and saw Talon with Riven.

 **What Katarina saw:**

 _"_ _I shall go back to my room, dear. I hope to see you soon."_ _ **– Riven, blushing**_

 _"_ _I'll miss you, but I shall bear with it, love."_ **–** **_Talon, caressing Riven's cheek_**

 **What actually happened:**

"See you later." – Talon said.

"Sure, stay well." – She replied.

As soon as Riven closed the door, Katarina walked up to Talon at an actual fast pace, only to face him.

"What are you up to? Are you 'seeing' the Noxus poster child?" – She bluntly asked.

"I think there is a misunderstanding from your part." – He briefly said, as he headed back to his room.

"Don't just walk away from me!" – Katarina demanded, though Talon simply headed back to his room, at the same time raising his right hand and shaking it once, bidding a 'see you later'.

Katarina then knocked on Riven's door as Talon entered his apartment.

Sitting on his couch, Talon laid back to relax a bit, placing his arm blade on the couch's arm and taking off his hood. He ended up closing his eyes and resting for a while. It had been a tiring day, after all.

10 or 15 minutes later, he heard a knock on his door. Taking a deep breath, he got up and answered it.

"Who is it?"

"It's Riven."

Opening the door, Talon cut straight to the chase.

"What do you need?" – He asked, with a half lazy voice.

"I just wanted to talk" – She answered, entering the apartment and sitting on Talon's couch.

'So that's what you call making yourself at home' – Talon thought.

Taking a seat next to her after closing the door, he leaned back and closed his eyes.

"Talk about what?"

"Well, your friend Katarina knocked at my door and had a talk with me and… Well… She asked me if we're seeing each other. Did you tell her that? – She wondered.

"That's a misunderstanding on her part, don't mind it." – He answered, annoyed.

"… I also learned that you were looking for someone, Marcus DuCouteau, and that you are wary and suspicious of Jericho Swain." – She continued.

"Yeah, so?"

"I just wanted to let you know that I too am wary of Swain and that if you need something, you can count on me… That's all."

'… Despicable. Unbelievable. Idiotic. She came all the way to simply let me know of something as trivial as this?!' – He thought.

The idea that she came to his apartment for the sole reason of telling him this irritated him quite a bit. Even so, the more he thought about it, the better he felt about his objectives, and more certain he felt about success.

Such a feeling disappeared as soon as he heard a familiar moaning.

'I swear to god.' – He thought, as he stood up.

*Pant; gasp* "Hup! Hello again Talon and Riven! I just wanted to welcome you bo—"

Once again, Talon interrupted him by grasping the Yordle by the leg, and the moment he elevated him into the air, Teemo exclaimed:

"W-WAIT! WAIT JUST A SECOND!"

Such exclamations should not bother Talon on a daily basis, but this time he decided to give him a chance to talk, while the curious Riven decided to silently watch them both interact.

*Phew* "Thank god." – He said, sliding his right hand through his forehead to clear the sweat – "Whatever I might have done for you to act in such a way that looks like hate, I apologize."

"I've been told nothing good comes from socializing from you." – Talon admitted.

"Who said that?" – Teemo asked, shocked.

"It's a rumor between summoners."

Facepalming as hard as he could, Teemo said:

"Summoners have a thing or two against me because of my Summoner's Rift ability kit. They hate my blinding dart, my extra movement speed, my passive poison on every dart I launch, my poisonous mushrooms… Pretty much everything." – He explained – "Either way, those rumors spread around mostly through low rank summoners, who call every champ they can't play against of 'Noobchamp' and 'Skillless champ'."

Reflecting for a bit, Talon held his chin with his right hand, giving the matter a lot of unnecessary thought. After a few seconds, he reluctantly extended his right hand to Teemo.

"I must apologise for my previous behavior, I suppose."

The Yordle, unsure of what to say, accepted the apology by shaking Talon's hand.

"If you need any help, count me in." – Teemo said, as he proceeded to leave Talon's room. – "And by the way, welcome to League of Legends."

Riven couldn't help but laugh a bit, which sparked Talon's curiosity, who tilted his head when he looked at her.

"You two already sound like good friends." – She told them.

"Don't misunderstand, this doesn't make me his friend, it just placed me in a neutral position towards him." – he stated, keeping up a serious face and sitting down again. – "If you're done here, I don't think there's any reason for you to prolong your sta— "

Talon, once again, got interrupted by an echoing voice, which Riven seemed to hear as well.

'You have been summoned for a Twisted Treeline match, please present yourself at the League Chamber's second division at once.'

"Twisted Treeline?" – He asked.

"You heard it too? I suppose we're on the same match again. It's a 3v3 version of summoner's rift, except it's on the Twisted Treeline."

"I see. Let's go then."


End file.
